The present invention relates generally to apparatus for assisting individuals in walking and more particularly to such an apparatus which carries as an integrated portion thereof a light pipe which provides general illumination of a diffused nature in the immediate vicinity of the apparatus. Such light can assist elderly or handicapped individuals to be more efficiently ambulatory in darkened areas or regions of low light level while at the same time providing a small area of bright light which may be visible for a substantial distance and can be used to signal others but at the same time is not visible by the user of the apparatus. The apparatus may also be used by hikers or walkers.
The prior art discloses a multitude of devices having self-contained illumination apparatus therein which are used either to aid persons in seeing better or used as a beacon or the like to designate the users position to others. Light sources have been incorporated into the elongated shaft of the device or attached thereto in a manner to cast light for use by the user. The light source in such prior art devices include various types of apparatus such as a gas-filled tube light, a halogen bulb, a flourescent bulb or an incandescent bulb or the like. In all such instances, the device also utilizes appropriate battery, switch and electrical wiring means for activating the illumination source or deactivating it as may be required.
Many of the prior art devices are constructed as separate walking canes or as apparatus adapted for attachment to. standard existing walking canes. In both instances, the devices disclosed in the prior art are of complicated mechanical assemblies which are extremely complex or require tooling costs that are extensive enough as to render the prior art walking cane too expensive for commercial production and sale.
Filippino U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,993 dated Nov. 14, 2000 discloses an integrated unit of hard transparent or translucent acrylic material formed with a light source, batteries, switch and conducting wires which integrated unit may be attached to a cane by either knot or slide means for purposes of signaling others of a sight handicapped user""s needs.
Yung U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,466 dated Sep. 22, 1998 discloses a walking cane having a flashlight in the handle to project light forwardly to illuminate a travel path for the user and an elongated gas filled tube light in the staff for general illumination around the area of the cane.
Leffingwell et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,827 dated Nov. 26, 1996 is a cane device with an alarm and a lighted end.
Hall et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,990 dated Jul. 26, 1994, is a safety cane device, which is also connected to a telephone alarm system. A lighted window in the cane""s shaft aids the user""s sight.
Hunnicutt, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,704 dated Oct. 4, 1994, provides for a lighted walking cane, with a body and ground tip composed of a clear-rubber material with reflecting means to supply light in a specific direction. Illuminating means and the circuit are housed in different portions of the cane.
Ragatz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,501 dated Mar. 30, 1993, is a lighted cane housing two light sources and an alarm. The switch and battery are housed separately from the light units. The light in the conventional opaque ground tip portion of Rogatz""s invention is positioned to direct reflected light longitudinally along the shaft.
Earley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,850, dated Jan. 7, 1986, houses the switch in the handle, while the illumination device is near the base of the cane.
Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,742 dated Dec. 2, 1986, is a cane that is used for lighting the user""s walkway as well as a beacon for others to see the user. The light emitting end portion (ground tip) is translucent or transparent. The light source and battery are housed separately from the switch.
Hubachek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,535, dated Jul. 11, 1978, is for a walking cane for the blind; visible day or night, with a portion of the cane shaft above the ground tip having a window for the emission of light. The wear tip or ground engaging member is made of a conventional, opaque material. The switch is in the handle.
Varnell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,807, dated Oct. 26, 1976, has a light at the end of the tip of the cane, operated by a switch in the handle. Its purpose is to allow the user to see in dark corners and around areas.
Caustin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,519, dated Jun. 27, 1949, allows for motorists and drivers of vehicles to be able to see and recognize the user""s affliction. The light travels through the shaft length. The ground tip is made from material that obstructs the light from the end of the shaft.
Giaimo, U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,190 dated Jun. 8, 1940, is for illuminating the region where the cane is to be placed.
Although the disclosed prior art devices function for the purpose intended the need remains for an illuminated walking assistance apparatus which provides simultaneously a bright beacon light type for signaling or warning purposes and which is not readily visible to the user and a diffused light for use in the immediate vicinity of the apparatus to illuminate the pathway of the user which is simple, easy to use and maintain and is economical to construct.
An illuminated walking assistance apparatus having an elongated shaft which includes a lower section formed from a light pipe having a transparent portion and a frosted portion and defining a cavity within which a light source is received. The apparatus also includes a source of electrical energy and switch and wiring means for activating or deactivating the source of illumination.